xcom_2_wotcfandomcom-20200213-history
Xcom 2 WOTC Wiki
TIPS AND TRICKS Hello Commander... The time has come, after humanity loses the war against the aliens all the country's previously working with the Xcom council have all sworn allegiance to the evil aliens formally known as Advent. But this time they do not intend to let their grip slip so simply. The Elders have created 3 chosen each with their wisdom strength and power. As the leader of Xcom you need to kill the creatures. Along with their new chosen the Elders have also created many new solders to fight. Now if you played the first game then you may recall the pods that would shoot out webs to abduct humans. Well those people who survived are now alive but barely. They are know as the Lost. These creatures are a big threat on Advents mind, so they have made a unit called the Purifier. The Purifiers weapon is a flamethrower, they also carry an incendiary grenade. All Purifiers advanced and normal are immune to fire. If you kill them with any explosive then they will blow up. Same with Mag Rifles and Plasma Rifles. The new bulk of Advents forces are the Priests. The Priests are a combination of a Advanced Trooper and a Sectoid. It has a wide range of phisonic ability's. It has stasis, a sustaining sphere, and of course mind control. They do have an Advent Mag Rifle. The last solder is almost certainly the best. This is known as the Spectere. The Spectere has a Laser Rifle and has an ability called shadow bind, Specteres cannot miss their bind. The way binding works is by running up to your solder and knocking them unconscious and summoning a shadow form of them. Your solder will not get up until you kill the shadow of the Spectere. The Spectere also has Lighting reflexes witch means that the first overwatch shot on them will always miss. Shadow binding does not take an action so proceed with cation. The Elders have sent down three chosen to aid them in wiping out you and the other Resistance factions. There is an Assassin, Warlock, and a Hunter. Each chosen s ability's and weakness are randomized. However their are some things to expect. The first thing is the Assassins bending reed. The way this ability's works is that the chosen will strike you with her blade and then runs away for cover. The only way to finish her off is by running over to where she landed and shoot her down. The key to the Warlock is simple, all he will do is hang back and send his psi army's to hunt you down. he will spawn them right on top of your solders and strike you down. They are melee units, however one in every 2 zombies will make it so that if you kill it it will blow up. Also when he is close to dead he will do into stasis and send 5 psi stun lancers for you to fight, when they are all dead then he will come out and you can fight him again. The Hunters plan is to hang back and use hunters tracking mark. The way to avoid this is by running out of his line of sight. Also he will find your concealed units. He does have a pistol. When you attempt to attack the base keep one thing in mind. Whenever you kill them in their base then it will only be two turns for you to deal damage to their sarcophagus before they come back. In that time you will be getting an average of two alians in portals for you to fight. Do not use all your utility before you get to the acention chamber. The way to beat the Avenger defense is by bringing snipers and a Reaper, have the Reaper run all the way down and let you snipers shoot all the tanks and the oil tank. But do not fear you will not be fighting these new threats aone, you will have the help of the Skirmishers, Reapers, and Templars. Each of these factions will fight alongside you to end the Elders false dreams. the last major addition are the lost. These creatures keep coming the more you shoot and fight. they are melee units so unless their are Advent solders in the area cover is not an essential. They will attack both Xcom agents and advent solders, another feature about them is that if you shoot them you get a free action. Bot Xcom solders and Advent solders have this buff. The last little things are that the Andromedons how have an acid grenade with a two turn cooldown, they cannot use it when they are in shell form. Also the Alien Hunter leaders are now in the Blacksite missions so take cation when proceeding. Take this into consideration Commander, good luck save our world. Category:Browse Category:Dr Vahlen's Mosters